All Okay
by Serina-chan
Summary: I ran, ran as fast as I could. I had to get there, there wasn't much time. His time was going to run out. I had to make it.


A/N: This is a one shot, and just so you know, there is no dialoge in this one. Let's see if you can see what is going on. Hope you all like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran, ran as fast as I could. I had to get there, there wasn't much time. His time was going to run out. I had to make it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I knew it, I was on the ground, and oh, the pain. It felt like there was a raging fire in my thigh. I had been shot with some kind of spell, or curse. I bit my lip - until I could taste the copper of my blood - to keep from crying out. I dragged myself on the ground a few feet, then pulled myself up as quickly as I could. I continued to run, blockin out the screams of the war all around me. I saw Neville take down a Death Eater, and how another one was aiming a spell at Neville's back. I wanted to call out, but I couldn't. I nothiced Dean take out the Death Eater, and I knew those two boys would be okay.

At one point I tripped and fell hard to the ground where I came face to face with the dead, glazed over eyes of Susan Bones. I did not know her that well, but it was still hard to see. She looked so haunted. She should look peaceful, not like she was in agonizing pain, which she probably had been. Trying not to sob, I got up once again, ignoring the pain in my thigh. I had to keep running. I had to get there! I could not stay and mourn the death of Susan for there were many casualties in this war, and probably many more to come

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had been running for what felt like forever. But I finally got there. What I saw broke my heart. I saw him, the boy who I had loved since the start of this year. He was lying there, broken and bruised. I prayed to whatever Being was out there, that he wasn't dead. I looked down at the ring on my finger, and knew that he could not be dead. He would not leave me. I looked up again and saw another nightmare. I saw my best friend, Harry Potter, fall. My eyes wandered to the ground, and saw Voldemort, or what was left of him, in a crumpled heap. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I wanted to run to Harry, to hold him tight. But I knew he was gond, that he would not rise. So I ran to my fiance instead. When I got there, I collapsed. The lack of blood from the wound in my leg had caused this. All I saw was darkness, and then I felt no more pain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wearily opened my eyes to the bright light of St. Mungo's. I saw a freckled face and vibrant red hair slowly make their way into focus. I was looking into the face of my worried best friend, Ronald Weasley. he sobbed and threw his amrs tightly around me.

He informed me that Harry was in fact dead, and that he had died killing Voldemort, who had fallen moments before Harry had. Ron told me with tears in his eyes that it had taken all of Harry's energy and soul to defeat that horrible monster. Harry's funeral would be in a few days, and funerals for the other students would take place on seperate days after. Many had died on both sides and the Ministry was rounding up the remaining Death Eaters to be sent to Azkaban to recieve the Kiss. They could not risk any escaping.

Finally I could not take it anymore. I had to know how my fiance was. Ron paused for a moment, and I thought that he was gone too. Ron gave me a slight smile and told me that the ferret who I was choosing to marry was indeed still alive, although he was still unconscious. Ron and Draco had fought side by side during the war, and Ron was starting to trust him a little bit more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later I sat on the edge of Draco's bed holding his pale hand. I gently brushed his bangs away from his forehead and tenderly kissed him. I knew he would be okay, that everything would be alright.


End file.
